The use of anti-slip structures enables plastic glasses to remain stationary on a table or other surface in a manner such that the glass will not slide or slip away. This, in turn, prevents desktops and the like from being scratched from the plastic glass base.
In the past, neither containers made from glass nor plastic had anti-slip structures on their bases. However, the furniture, e.g., tables, desks, cabinets, etc., used in average families is usually of a relatively high quality. Furthermore, the surfaces of this furniture are generally smooth and fine, and proper maintenance is a necessity. Therefore, conventional glasses which have no anti-slip structure may slide or slip on these surfaces, or even scratch them. In fact, in some instances, such as where water exists between these glasses and the surface, the friction between them becomes almost negligible, and slipping of these glasses is thus very likely to occur. A slight displacement of these glasses may only result in slight inconveniences. However, if a glass were to slip over to the table edge, then it might well fall and cause serious problems. For example, should the glass contain any liquid, it could then pour out and damage the floor or carpet. This is undoubtedly a bothersome problem.
Recently, anti-slip plastic glasses have therefore become available in an attempt to alleviate these problems. For example, such an anti-slip glass is shown in FIG. 4 hereof. Such anti-slip structures, however, may be easily disconnected from the glass base, as can be seen in FIG. 4. These anti-slip structures have thus been formed by the engagement of an anti-slip strip, 5, onto a groove in the base of the glass before cooling the extruded mold of the plastic glass. After cooling, the anti-slip strip, 5, will thus become embedded into the groove in the glass base. However, the anti-slip strip, 5, can then become loose rather easily, such as during washing, especially when an ultra-sonic faucet is installed, as is so in a great number of families. Ultra-sonic waves can thus affect the structure of the anti-slip strip, 5, so that it can then rather easily separate from the glass. As a result, the actual performance of such an anti-slip strip, 5, is far less than desired.